Sally
Name: Sally Age: 24 Height: 9'8" Species: Sasquatch Type: Fae Sexuality: Pansexual Shoesize: Standard shoe sizes don't even apply to Sally; each foot is roughly 3'4" long and 2' wide at the ball Personality: Sally, like the rest of her kin has a deeply rooted connection to the wild and a more quiet, peaceful existence apart from the far fast paced and complicated lifestyle found in "modern society". However she still can't help but enjoy the perks of a few minor modern conveniences such as manufactured clothes and standard commodities for a life living in a cabin in the woods (with a front door big enough to fit a semi truck). In time she managed to get a job with the cities Department of Forests and Wildlife, now acting as something of a forest ranger and tour guide in the forested region in northern Wakupogue earning her a modest living. She at her heart is a very peaceful and centered individual, perfectly content sitting quietly for hours listening to wind blow through the trees are soaking her feet in a lake and has incredibly simple ideals and outlooks on life; it really all boils down to as long as you can enjoy your life without disturbing the natural order, all things will be just fine. Despite the fact that her species as a whole are very solitary and secretive and due in part that few would ever dare to treat someone of her imposing stature hurtfully or deceitfully, she's infinitely optimistic and open in a social standing but still values her privacy and alone time. She always loves sharing the fun that can be had in he wild with new friends such as hiking, camping, fishing or just hanging out and has a particularly close relationship with Lily the Dryad, frequently gathering herbs and rare plants for her natural food store as well as fellow quiet/introspective (and bandanna enthusiast) Petra. Fetishes: From the ankles up, Sally's body responds normally to most stimuli; aroused in the usual ways and is ticklish but finds it fun rather than arousing, but her massive feet are an intense erogenous zone for her. Tickling her feet is exhilarating as well as arousing while foot worship is the most indulgent pleasure she is capable of feeling, able to orgasm from both alone (the latter much faster than the prior) due in part to the magical resistance they have against all damage meaning even a barefoot lifestyle leaves them immaculate, buttery soft to the touch and incredibly sensitive (and with them always bare and on display for anyone to see, they are an easy and enticing target ). Despite her feet being off the scale ticklish, she is, through sheer force of will and strength, able to hold them in place to indulge in the sensation. She makes no major distinction between friend or potential lover and freely engages in casual sexy fun times with most any who she's grown close with. She tends to assume a more submissive role purely out of fear of hurting a partner with her incredible strength but those who are able to withstand a lot of physical punishment can be sure that she will show them a night they will never forget. Development Really my primary reason for developing Sally was to see how I could push the limits on gigantic feet and a "Bigfoot" OC just seemed to fit the bill. Trivia * A good decade or so ago I had actually developed a Sasquatch themed character that was inspired by Ozzy's character Yenny although was more of a powerfully built wild woman living in the wilderness, raised by Sasquatch and had abnormally massive feet. The idea never got developed and I didn't even remember it until after Sally was finished. Imagine that? * Sally has the largest foot size overall than any other character. * Sally is the tallest overall than any other character.